


a beautiful corpse

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Postpartum Depression, Steambaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should’ve listened to the voice inside his head that sounded like his father, the voice that said he would ruin her like he’s ruined everything else in his life.</p><p>But he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful corpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanaroony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanaroony/gifts).



> This was originally a gift for elle, but she didn't want gifts so i gave it to bean.
> 
> originally submitted to tumblr

Her skin is waxy, her hair lacks its natural luster, and her lips part on a weak exhale, all the while Zuko watches from the doorway, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

Weeks ago she was glowing, the rosy tint staining her cheeks making her more beautiful than she ever had been. She was so  _happy_ , her smile stretching across her face and eyes constantly alight with glee.

That was before, and this is now.

Back then, she was so excited, wanted this  _so badly_ , has wanted this for years, and now that she finally has the one thing that could’ve made her happy, she’s not herself.

She won’t even look at him.

He should’ve listened to the voice inside his head that sounded like his father, the voice that said he would ruin her like he’s ruined everything else in his life.

But he didn’t.

He looks into the golden gaze of his three week old daughter before handing her off to the wet nurse for feeding since Katara wasn’t well enough to do it herself.

She has become a shell of her former self, withdrawn, quiet, but she is still beautiful, still his wife.

The old Katara didn’t die, no, she’s just sleeping until she’s strong enough to wake up again, and Zuko refuses to believe that the beautiful corpse lying on the bed is permanent. 

**Author's Note:**

> somebody reblogged this and said that i should go die in a hole.
> 
> i think that meant that i did angst well


End file.
